Sea ad Stars: Reunions and reactions
by hellsbells101
Summary: SLASH  Sequel to How a crazy SEAL proposes to a sexy flyboy. So Steve is heading back to the Island how will the team form. How do friends and family react to John and Steve's engagement! Please R
1. Reunion

A/n I know given canon John would be 40 and Steven 34, but if we were meshing canon events so that the end of SGA coincides with the start of Hawaii 5-0 then technically John would be 35.

**It's gotta be the pineapples**

Sheppard had waited until everyone had left before sitting down to talk with his almost Father-in-Law.

"Spill."

Jack sighed and remembered that he very rarely could get one over on John even when he had been a teenager. He explained all, knowing that John could offer a fresh insight and he saw something click.

"When you got close you sent them to the mainland didn't you?"

Jack rubbed his face tiredly, "I saw no other choice. Steve has a chance but Mary ..."

John knew that Jack struggled with his choice; he added softly, "If there is one thing in life I know that nothing in life is certain. If you want Mary to come back then explain it to them both. You could have been killed without making it right."

John never spoke much but he knew how to hit right at the heart of the matter. He could use words as a weapon but it was with more finesse than his best friend. Jack sighed, "Your right, I've missed so much."

John chuckled, "Nah Steve is a damn good SEAL, in fact, and I was extracting him that's how we found each other again."

Jack was a little curious, he knew that both the boys were involved in highly classified work but it was clear that John's was very classified. John could see the curiosity and he remembered the time, it was just after he had come back from Atlantis and O'Neill had been approached quietly as a favour for the best pilot he could get his hands on. John had jumped at the assignment; he would get back to doing what he did best. The task had not been easy, an extraction while the SEAL team had been under fire, then flying the chopper below the radar floor to remain undetected.

_Flashback _

_John upon seeing that some of the team members were in trouble calmly picked up his P-90 and started to pick off the bandits allowing the team to concentrate fire and get their asses back in the chopper._

_Once they were in the clear, the SEAL's had given their grudging respect, "Why are in the Air-Force, if you can shoot like that, Sir?"_

_The team had been surprised when the answer came not from Sheppard but their Commander, "Because the Colonel feels at home in the air as much as we do in the water."_

_The context was missing for the rest of the team but the pair had grown up together and they were thicker than thieves were during John's summers. Things had progressed and both were honest and realistic enough to let each other know that they would not be able to achieve their goals without some sacrifice. After all, this had been in the days before DADT. _

_Sheppard had swivelled to flash Steve a smirk, "What can I say some thing don't ever change Commander McGarrett."_

_The statement was innocuous enough and Steve kept the surprise off his face. While, __**he had never lacked for companions, he had never found the same connection that he had with John. **__He vowed to use this information to his advantage and even now, John looked sinful._

"_Yeah well you still owe me a rematch in the surf!"_

_In truth, the rematch had led from one thing to another and promises too find as much time as they could together while they hoped the regulations would change soon._

John wanted to steer the conversation to safer ground, civilians' were never fond of hearing the word 'classified' especially when it came to loved ones. He offered his almost Father-in-Law a wry grin, "So what were you and the Governor plotting this morning while I was running?"

Jack shrugged, "She did not like the fact that a world-class criminal like Hesse made it onto the island. She wants to set up an elite taskforce."

John was too sharp not to see where this was going. "She wants Steve."

"His resume does make him suited."

John just figured that the Governor was going to be a constant visitor she was not the type to take no for an answer.

Jack woke up latter than John who had been for his run and was looking very sharp in dress blues, he was the very epitome of a highly decorated officer and Jack's eyes momentarily widened when he noticed the Medal of Honour.

John just smirked, "I'll be back soon, I've got a Sailor to go meet. Don' Jameson is coming to Lunch."

John loved his Porsche it was not flying but at the speeds he would drive, it was as close too flying could be and staying on dry land.

Steve was standing at the bow and could make out John on the walkway. It never ceased to amuse him just how much action his partner could get and ignored. If he was very honest, the best bit was when he slides up next to John wrapping an arm around his waist and could watch the disappointment flash across the face of whoever was flirting with John.

A rumble went through the crowd as all wondered who the cute General was. Lt Nicholson, a member of his SEAL team and another native Hawaiian was chuckling as he walked up to him, "You do realise that you pair are 'bout to cause quite a stir, Sir."

Steve flashed him an honest smile, "Somehow I can't quite care."

As the plank descended, his Lieutenant flashed him a smirk, "Go get your Flyboy."

Steve pulled on the armour of Lt Commander and waltzed through the crowd and most parted without conscious thought, meanwhile he dug into his pocket to grab the ring. After all, he had been serious that, as soon as, he could hold John down in one spot long enough to put a ring on his finger, the Claddagh was a perfect fit as well for the pair.

It was not conscious thought; Steve grabbed a hold of John's hair and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. John responded instantly putting the same enthusiasm into kissing as he did flying. If asked neither would be able to tell you who triggered the kiss but both were happy enough just to get lost in each other. Steve kissed as he did everything else in life, with precision trying to make John lose control and when he achieved his goal, the results were spectacular.

The ripples through the crowd were of surprise and amongst the SEAL's and Marines cheers and cat whistles. Neither of which phased the couple, Steve was a SEAL and John had run a base full of Marines. John looked at the ring that had been stealthily snuck on his hand, he offered him a wry smile, "You know I'd already said yes, stealth was not required."

Steve shrugged, "Yeah well that was for me."

John laughed freely a sound that was not often heard, "Come on Sailor, your Dad is at mine."

Steve grinned and could only imagine the battle John had trying to get his Father agree to that. John could always read him well, "I cut him off, told him I wasn't going to let you come home to find him dead through my neglect."

They both managed to restrain themselves while they returned to his place. John gave him a mischievous grin, "Misbehave and Carrie will still have your hide."

Seeing the protest on his fiancé lips John cut him off, "Hey I'm a General and she can still make me feel like a naughty boy."

Steve was not even going to go there; Carrie had been the housekeeper/nanny for John and David and had happily run a little interference for John and Steve on the provision that she knew where they were sneaking off.

John pulled into the drive and Jack McGarrett was waiting there for them. For a moment Steve was just a relieved son who wanted to hug his dad, so grateful that John had been there to keep his father safe when he could not.

John watched the scene with an indulgent smile, "Come on inside. We'll all catch up inside."

John was actually calculating how to answer Steve's inevitable questions about how he jumped a rank in a week without an argument or lying too much. His partner was good and understood what classified meant, mainly because of his own work but even he was going to wonder about the Medal of Honour and the promotion within a week of his previous promotion.

Jack McGarrett was never one to beat around the bush so he laid the cards out in front of his son and explained what the Governor was going to ask.

Steve turned to John, "What do you think?"

John shrugged, "Don't look at me; I've got an Air-Base to run. Though if she wants you then you get to dictate the rules."

Nothing more was said about the matter and Father and Partner left Steve to decide the matter for himself. To Steve the idea was intriguing but he was a Navy-man and SEAL, he was not meant to play by cop's rules On the other hand, John was now commanding Hickham and the idea of making his Island safe certainly appeared to him.

As promised, the Governor came for Lunch and she was a pleasant change from the normal politicians she gave her pitch and Steve listened.

He asked the only thing he wanted to know, "Why me. You don't know me."

The politician snorted, "I know enough, Six years SEAL's, Five years Naval Intelligence and your superiors tell me that you are the best they have ever seen."

He surprised her, "I'm not a Cop."

"So get some, it's your Taskforce, run it."

Steve stood, "I'll run your taskforce. I'll transfer to the reserves but to be what you want, we can't play by the rules."

The delighted politician stood up, "You'll have means and immunity as far as I am concerned I want these Criminals found and I want them off my island. You can start by finding out how Hesse got on this Island. You need to be sworn in."

Steve stood and gave the oath that was required to become an Officer of the Law.

John chuckled, "Well as long as it isn't my study you can have any other room to make into a home study. The Governor's eyebrows rose at that comment, John gave her his patented charming smile, "The work I do for the Air-Force is highly classified. The NDA is ironclad."

She was very curious herself as to what was going on at Hickham but she had meet with so many roadblocks that she had give in.

The morning started early for John and Steve, both had to much ingrained training to ignore PT. Steve took advantage of the private beach to swim while John ran along the beach. John was finished before he was and as Steve walked up from the beach, he could see John performing a kata that Steve did not recognise. John did not break in the routine, but spoke to Steve, "If you're still warm enough, get dry, then come and spar."

Steve, admired his lover, his movements had a sleek deadly grace to them. He definitely wanted to try his hand against the new form; he was proficient in Eskrima but could tell this would be a challenge. Thing was that Sheppard's reflexes were trained for fights with enemies far stronger than normal humans were but he could not tell his lover that.

Steve knew that no one was around so he swiped a towel off the side and slipped on the training pants he had left on the beachfront, he loved the fact that John left a weapon holster with his favourite small arm there. The sticks were odd, in his hands more accustomed to fighting with a knife or gun but Steve gripped the polished sticks. He took note of the balance and moved in, "Winner gets…?"

John shot him a mischievous grin, "Choice tonight, normal rules."

All that could be heard through the house was the sound of sticks clashing. Steve was quick but John easily kept up with him. John was always a risky opponent as he fought freestyle and you were never able to predict his moves. He would also happily trade a large hit if it gained him an advantage. Steve landed a hit to his legs but John chooses to go down sweeping his legs and in a flash, he was straddling his lover.

Steve broke free of the hold and both renewed their circling looking for a potential weakness. John had developed newer skills that surprised Steve and when John circled him, he was reminded of a stalking leopard. Jack had stepped out onto the **lanai to watch the deadly ethereal sparring that his son and partner were conducting. **

**Danny Williams sighed; he was closing up the attempted kidnapping case when the new head of the taskforce called him. He really would love to know how this taskforce would play out; the Commander was not a Cop and therefore did not know procedure.**

**When he realised the contact details were that of the Sheppard estate, he mused that it must be the fiancé and he could admit to being a little curious. He was buzzed through but when he heard the sounds of fighting, Danny rolled his eyes. This was so not his day, he pulled his gun and advanced on the noise cautiously. **

**The many things he did not expect when he turned the last corner was to be met by two shirtless military men pointing their own weapons with a speed he was not sure was actually possible in this reality.**

**Jack put his paper down, looking at the young men with thinly veiled amusement, "Don't worry Detective they were only sparring. Its good fun I'm told."**

**The two crooked grins that comment earned had no place on military officers. All three made exaggerated moves in removing their guns from sight. **

**Williams sighed, "You wanted to see me?"**

**Steve looked sheepish, "Yeah I have some questions about Kevin Duran. Grab a coffee, I'll just go get changed."**

**Danny watched him move back into the house, "Can't you have a domestic like normal people."**

**Danny was not sure that he liked the speculative grin he saw in the General's eyes, it seemed neither did Jack McGarrett, who was pointing a finger, "You want to play those games do it here. You two could make it domestic warfare with the toys you have."**

**Steve rejoined the conversation, "What will be domestic warfare?"**

**John snorted, "They think that any domestics we have will be epic battles."**

**Steve rolled his eyes, looking to the Detective, "You made Kevin Duran a person of interest. Why?"**

**Williams sighed, "The ballistics report from your fathers kidnapping to an unrelated murder."**

**Steve pulled together the information, "So you think Hesse would have hooked up with him when he got on the island."**

"**Pretty much, yeah."**

**Steve was becoming more focussed with each second, John knowing that his lovers attention was focussing just kissed his cheek. He looked directly Danny, "Try to keep him in one piece."**

**He was a little non-plussed, "What why me?"**

**Steve looked a little amused, "I need a partner someone who is a Cop. I'll find the criminals but I don't like or know procedure. It will be great."**

"**Why me?" The question seemed rhetorical so no one answered him.**

**John was trying not to outright laugh at this point and it looked like Jack was in a similar position. As they walked out to the drive, John could not resist one last dry remark, "By Dear."**

**5-0 was off to a great start, one dead perp no lead but stumbled into a smuggling ring on the island. Steve and Danny had after an initial flare up, which involved Steve pulling off a ninja-move and Danny's fist in response, slipped into an easy banter. Danny spent time ranting in the car, "God I hate this pineapple-infested hellhole. Just this morning I have a United States Air Force General ask me to keep you safe. What do you do you? You run headfirst into danger. You know if I'm going to be your partner, then we are going to have to talk about a little thing called back-up What is wrong with you?"**

**Steve tried to keep the frustration out of his voice, "I love John but he is not the poster child for sane manoeuvres."**

**Danny felt justified in the look of alarm that flashed across his face, "You know I don't know who that says more about, you or him."**

**Steve could sense that his partner liked to rant so tried not to lose his patience, "Look I'll let you finish the rant you started last century but can you make your way to the docks."**

**Steve had spoken with his father yesterday; Steve knew how to track a criminal or to run a military op but things worked a little differently outside the military. His father agreed with him that Williams would be a good fit, a solid detective with a good record and fresh eyes on the Island. His father though spoke about a cop that had been scrutinised to the point that everyone thought him a dirty cop. Steve acknowledged that if one cop was needed to give him fresh eyes then he needed another who knew the ins and outs of the islands. **

**The meeting with Chin-ho went exactly how they expected and the less said about their informant meeting the better. He just hoped that Chin did not take photos as somehow; they would end up in John's hands.**

**The embarrassing meeting had given them a name, Chin's skittish old CI had delivered on a name but that would not mean anything without an in. The in was to come in the form of Chin's cousin, they watched from the beach as she surfed the waves. Steve had been impressed with her talent but was nervous about taking on a beautiful rook. However, even he had been impressed with her punching out the guy who stole her 'wave'.**

**They were been introduced when Danny could not help his exclamation at one of the guys who were surfing. A guy was riding the waves, making it look as if the water parted for him. Kono did not bother to hide her admiration, "Wow that Brah's got skills."**

**Steve had a dopey smile on his face, "John must not have liked the waves by his place."**

**Danny looked in surprise, "I though he was Air-Force?"**

**Steve laughed, "John likes anything that lets him move quickly, preferably over 200mph."**

**Danny shook his head and grabbed Steve's arms, "Smugglers first, admire Lover-boy later."**

**Kono just had a wistful smile as she cocked her head to the side as if contemplating some great secret, "You know it's probably for the best you two are together. Both of you much to pretty for normal folk."**

**Danny just barely covered his snigger, seeing his boss's embarrassment, "You know I like that a lot. Let's go catch us some bad guys."**

**The events had gone down with relative ease but it seems as if the rook would end up as a protégé of the crazy SEAL. The paperwork was almost finished and Danny's blood pressure was steadily rising due to fielding calls from his ex-wife. "I don't care Rachel it's my weekend, Step-Stan can introduce her to the joys of tennis another time.**

**Steve was exhausted but phoned his partner, only to hear, "You sound dead on your feet."**

**Steve shook his head in fond amusement, "You always know just what to say to me honey."**

"**You know I can get pissy and then I'll make you sleep on the couch."Steve laughed, knowing that was a fairly empty threat, "Yeah we're all exhausted but we've almost wrapped everything up.**

**John was happy, he wanted to enjoy his leave with his fiancé but he would settle with knowing that he had remained in one piece. It was maybe a tad hypocritical but John was not going to dwell on one of his shortcomings.**

"**Invite them here. Mary would love to cook for more, besides she might stop trying to fatten us up."**

**Steve did not brook any arguments, Danny had put up the most resistant, "Can you say no to General Sheppard?"**

**Danny knew that he could not an all got into the cars, Danny choosing to rant constantly and grumble about how much he hated Hawaii. He knew he his mood had been worsened by the evil Step-Stan. He was man enough to admit that when Rachel called asking why he was in her neighbourhood that he was a little gleeful in telling her that he had been invited back to the Sheppard estate. He shut his cell down when the squawks became ear splitting and traded a smirk with his partner. **

**The team enjoyed winding down at their place and relaxed a little when they realised that John was not the typical snobby rich or stuffy General. There was the odd curious question about how he had made General so young and at them, even Steve perked up but John just neatly deflected any questions. Danny's cell interrupted the mellow mood causing the Detective to excuse himself start ranting.**

**John was not fazed, "Wow razor-sharp tongue reminds me of Rodney. He took the news well and who is Step-Stan?"**

**Steve supplied the full name, "Stanley Edwards, his Grace's stepfather."**

**John could read a hell of a lot in that statement and remembered Dave grumbling about an annoying entrepreneur of the same name. It seemed that he wanted to buy up Sheppard Industries interests on the Island and could not understand why the firm was resistant to the potential buyout. The sly grin that graced his lovers face set alarms off in Steve's head but he let it play out.**

**John reclined on his lounger and opened up his cell, "Hey Angie can I speak to my brother please. Its not urgent but I have a way to get one over on Stanley Edwards."**

**John knew that that little tidbit of information would bait his brother. Sure enough his brother was on the phone, "What's your evil plan?"**

**John knew that it was unlikely that Dave would say no but he needed to make sure the suite was empty. "Well remember how I told you I got engaged?"**

**He could tell he'd peaked his brothers curiosity, "Go on."**

"**Well it seems that his new partner is Rachel Edwards ex-husband. I know like you do that one of the most awesome things when your little is to swim with dolphins."**

**Dave laughed at the memories of when he and John had done the same, "Explain your Machiavellian scheme so I can get back to my normal business scheming."**

"**I checked the business papers you sent me and we still own and maintain a suite at the Leimomi. Well if you have no objections I'd like to let Steve's partner and his daughter use it this weekend. Of course when she goes home and brags to Mommy and Step-Stan about a swim with the dolphins, well that can't be helped."**

**Dave was openly chuckling now the idea appealed to him just as much as his brother, "You got yourself a deal. See if you can get pictures."**

**John was glad to have started to repair the relationship between them and promised to do what he could. Danny joined the group, "What you plotting and should I duck?"**

**Chin and Kono barely suppressed their sniggers, "General Sheppard's got you a gift."**

**Danny wondered what was happening, "Okay and what is the gift."**

**Sheppard tried to downplay it, "Well Sheppard Industries maintains a penthouse suite at the Leimomi. Its yours for the weekend. Consider it a thank you gift for reigning in Steve. Gracie will love the dolphins."**

**Danny shook his head, he was surrounded by insanity but he thinks he's okay with that, he offers his hand, "Thank you."**

**John just smirked of course, "If you can get photographic evidence of when Step-Stan finds out that will be all the repayment I could ask for."**

**Chin piped up, "I have something that can help with that."**

**Danny gave in, "Well if your going to spoil my daughter its only fair that she gets to meet her aunts and uncles."**

**The video that was in the camera picked it all up as Danny returned his daughter. Like every time Rachel and Step-Stan were waiting on their doorstep when Gracie ran towards them excitingly telling them about her weekend.**

**She could not hide her joy, "Uncle John let us stay at his big hotel and we got to swim with the dolphins. It was really cool, then the next day we went to the beach and Uncle John and Uncle Steve asked me if I wanted to surf, Daddy wasn't sure then Aunt Kono and Uncle Chin helped me convince Daddy. I can't wait too go surfing again."**

**Step-Stan's face was a study in repressed squirming. Danny wasn't even apologetic and shrugged it off, "Steve, Kono and Chin are my team and John Sheppard wanted to thank me for keeping his fiancé alive."**

**The twitch was developing into a full blown tick, "You know Col John Sheppard."**

**Danny shook his head with false solemnity, "I know a General John Sheppard he's my bosses fiancé and has just moved back to the Island. I like the guy he's rich without pretension, you should have seen how irritated he was by the fawning at his hotel, anyway till next time."**

**The others including John were watching the feed back at the slowly forming offices of the Taskforce. Danny just spoke into his radio, "You may be as crazy as the ninja-SEAL but you good sir, are a god amongst men."John managed to control his snickers, "You've got a good kid and my brother and I will laugh at that video for weeks."**

**A/N So that takes care of the first episode bonus reaction from friends and family. **


	2. Reactions

**A Flyboy's mix: The almost quiet interlude **

John was woken early at 4:30 in the morning. He answered sighing; he was on leave, "If the world's not ending then I don't want to know. I'm on leave."

"LEAVE, you colonel fur-ball have a lot to answer for!" Rodney's dulcet tones were loud enough that John could comfortably hold the cell away from his ear.

John knew Rodney was upset by the slipping of his rank, his friend continued to rant, "You tell O'Neill before me that you got engaged, you forget to mention to your best friend that the person your seeing back home is a GUY! I'm from a progressive country it's not as if I'd have cared. All you have to say is that you don't want to know unless the world's ending."

Steve had awoken next to him and Sheppard was in the mood to indulge other whims, Steve looked absolutely delectable sleep rumpled, "Hey Rodney, I'm a terrible human being, feel free to bring Jennifer with you and yell at me in Hawaii; you can stay in the guest wing. If not, call back when it isn't the ass crack of dawn." After delivering the ultimatum, he put the phone down and he turned an apologetic glance to his lover.

"Nice friend." Steve added with a wry grin.

John rubbed his face, "The bark is worse than the bite. He'll get along well with your partner. Still I'm sure I can make it up to you."

Steve's breath hitched as John delivered a series of tempting teasing kisses, moving lower and lower until even the shock of dark hair disappeared under the sheets. Sure enough, it did fantastically improve his mood and when Steve walked into the offices later that morning, it was clear to all, that the Commander was in a good mood.

He turned to Chin, "What we up to today?"

"At the moment nothing major."

Steve relaxed a little, as headed for the supply of Kuna. Great coffee was just one of the great things about living on this island. He choose to go into his office and tackle the mountain of paperwork. That and prepare himself for the invasion of John's old team. He had heard John's best friend and he could see why Danno reminded John of Rodney.

It had taken Rodney and Jennifer more than twelve hours to make it across the country to the Island. Jennifer was looking at the Island as a beautiful paradise, Rodney instead choose to focus on the fact that Sheppard had obviously decided to settle in Hawaii to torture Rodney.

"I think the hair has finally destroyed his brain, I mean why on earth would anyone want to settle on this sand-infested, cancer inducing Island."

Jennifer listened fondly as he ranted, knowing that this was just part of what made Rodney who he is. That being said the couple did not expected an answer to the question from the man himself.

John was definitely amused, "I spent my summers here Rodney and it was my favourite of our houses."

Rodney rolled his eyes, although, John had let slip more in one conversation than he had in his entire time on Atlantis about his family. He huffed in response, "Yes well when you said your family had money. I didn't realise you were comparing your wealth to that of a small country's GDP."

Sheppard knew that he would be suffering his best friends sniping for a little while longer. Well at least until he could get the chef Mary to cook for him, instead he greeted the doc, "Morning Doc glad you could make it."

Jennifer was not even trying to hide her joy, "I can't complain about spending a week in Hawaii and by the way congratulations on your engagement."

That earned her a wry grin, "I'm glad someone is happy for me."

He guided them to the baggage claim, his cell rang and he answered in Hawaiian, surprising his friends. To Jennifer's eyes though there was something very different about this John Sheppard, it hit her with startling clarity, he was happy. John had been the life and soul of Atlantis but was by h was by nature a very private person. It was a surprise to all when they had learnt that he was seeing someone on Earth and when the news had filtered that he had got engaged it had surprised many. He turned back to them looking a little sheepish, "We need to hang on as Steve's sister is about to land and he can't get away."

They passed the ten minutes chatting about how they had passed the first week of their vacation. It was a surprise when a tiny blonde shrieked and ran up to John almost tackling him with an enthusiastic hug. John was smiling and it reached his eyes, a rare occurrence on Atlantis unless he had been with his team, "Hey Mare long time no see."

She arched one eyebrow and had an evil smirk, "What you mean is that you and Steve have finally got ya shit together?"

Rodney and Jennifer watched in amazement as their friend honest-to-god blushed, "Come-on Mare, play nice and I was gonna put you up." As he finished he was pouting a little, not that he would admit that, after all, Air-Force General's do not pout.

Mare truly did not care, her father had phoned and they had had a very frank conversation, "Okay chill out big brother. Are you going to introduce me?"

John looked a little sheepish, "This is Dr Rodney McKay and his partner Dr Jennifer Keller. Since my CO found out before Rodney I'm in trouble."

Now a truly wicked grin was gracing her features, "Does this mean I can tell them about all the crazy things that you and Steve got up to?"

Rodney perked up at the chance of dirt on his best friend and Jennifer was certainly intrigued, as John was one of her more intriguing friends.

John shook his head knowing that any action was futile and picked up his phone to tell Steve that his sister had arrived safely. As the group were already bonding over embarrassing childhood stories John, choose to speak in Hawaiian so they could not follow him.

Steve gave him some sympathy, "Don't worry I'po I'll watch your back."

John somehow knew that the next week was going to be eventful, "I'm gonna hold you to that."

He had promised Mary that she could stay with him but it was important to talk to her Dad. Mary was pouting but John just smirked, "Go and when you're finished we'll go surfing."

The bribe had seemingly worked and Mary had walked towards the McGarrett house with a spring in her step. John had not really answered the unspoken question just casually explained that it had been awhile since Mary had been back to the Island.

John had guessed right that it would take Rodney eating Mary's dinner to be truly forgiven. He had laughed at Rodney's crushed look when he realised that he would have to go back to Atlantis and deal with the American Military's food once again.

John's cell rang and he listened with amusement and clued his lover into something, "You know this is our house."

Steve translated that in his head, "In other words treat this place as ours and stop asking about inviting back the team."John was smiling as the message finally got through, "I get they are important to you and that makes them Ohana."

Steve, even though John could not see his face, had a slightly goofy grin on his face, "Yeah they are Ohana, and we'll be back soon I'po."

As Steve pulled up the drive, his sister looking incredibly native in a bikini top, denim shorts met him

and she had a board under her arm. She dropped her board to give him a big hug, seeing his questioning look at the board, "John promised me an evening surf."

Kono was grinning now and almost bouncing at the prospect, whistled, "Your partner has great tastes boss."

As Steve opened the door, they heard what sounded like a smug shout, "Oh my god. This crazy island is actually good for you; you've actually started to use your brain. What would your grunts think of you?"

The team listened in amusement, to the dynamic, "At what point in the last six years did I have time to actually use my doctorates. See if I ever proof your math again."

Jennifer broke in at this point laughing, "You checked Rodney's math, oh that is precious. Does this mean that you are the helpful math sprite?"

John was sounding sheepish, "It frustrated them when I corrected the boards in my midnight walks. Though I didn't realise I warranted a name."

The derisive snort could be heard down the hall, "Please Sheppard will never admit it but bad maths frustrates him, as much as bad physics bothers me."

Steve could see they were close, he called out because he knew that whatever John had been doing it was highly classified, "I'po we're back."

They walked out to the luxurious lanai, to see a bunch of chairs ready to be occupied, John surprised him by hugging him and for a minute, they wrapped themselves around each other. It was not that John was not affectionate but he was intensely private, the fact he was showing this much affection reinforced what he had been saying earlier about family. John handed him a beer as he settled on the large lounger, John impishly settled between his legs, "So what did you blow up today dear?"

The team were goggled eyed, Mary laughed as she settled onto her own lounger, Chin was curious, "What makes you say that?"

John snorted, "The last time he was this giddy was when we rigged the fireworks at school."

Mary started giggling, "That was classic, it was by far the best display I have ever seen."

John smirked when all the people were looking at him in shock, "Don't look at me like that Rodney. You heard me tell Cadman I'd played with explosives long before the Air Force ever certified me. Besides you heard Mare it was a great success."

Danny looked like he had so many things he wanted to say that he was unsure where to start, "You were crazy in high school?"

Mare shook her head, "It was not a question of sanity and more of boredom."

Danny spoke to himself, "Note to self keep the crazy ninja entertained."

Rodney was looking at Sheppard as if he had just solved a mystery of the universe, "You know that explains a lot about you."

John did not bother dignifying that with a response, instead he turned to Mary, "Dinner is in an hour fancy a surf?"

Mary feigned a look of horror, "I'm from Hawaii when don't I want to surf?"

Kono just high-fived her, "Come on. Let's go hit the waves they are excellent here."

John and Steve were shrugging off their slacks to reveal swim shorts underneath. Mary and Kono were doing the same, Chin watched as the mainlanders were shocked by normal island behaviour. John turned back to his friends, "Look the surf is the best it's been all day. Your welcome to join us or stay here and rest."

Rodney gives him a look he has seen before; where it is clear that he is questioning John's sanity. John just smirks holding his hands up in mock surrender, "My apologies, you know most people like it here."

Danny pipes up now, John not realising the open invitation he had just issued, "I know what's not to love on this pineapple-infested hellhole."

Steve was smirking, "Take it you won't be joining us Danno?"

Danny just kicked back to recline, "Nope, I'm gonna stay right here and enjoy sane and intelligent conversation with these normal folk."

Kono shakes her head, "You know one day you'll like this island and on that day we should have a party."

John smirks, "I love a good party. Now come on lets show them how to surf."

It was telling the difference between Kono and John and Steve and Mary. The siblings surfed competently but never looked as if they belonged in the waves. John and Kono looked as if they belonged in the water and were clearly having a great amount of fun. After twenty minutes having warmed up they started pulling off more and more advanced moves in a bit of friendly competition. Steve and Mary choose after thirty minutes to return to the lanai and watch the show that they were putting on.

Even a none enthusiast like Rodney was appreciating the show, he whistled at one manoeuvre, "Now we know why he kept disappearing with the surfboard."

Steve chuckled, "He was asked about going pro but all he ever wanted to do was fly."

Chin remembered the pair, but a slight horror struck thought, "I hate to think what trouble you two could get up to now; with all the training you've received."

Steve was indignant at that, "Hey first Dad thinks if we argue were going to turn this into the corral. We are not that bad."

That earned derisive snorts from both Danno and Rodney, though Rodney was the one to speak up, "You keep telling yourself that and having been on a team with John for six years I know exactly how much trouble he can get into."

Not long after that John and Kono reluctantly dragged themselves out the water. Kono was practically bouncing, "There is going to be a major surfing competition next week. Ian wants me to do a demonstration you should come, hell you should do a demonstration."

John loved her enthusiasm, "We'll see."

They had bid good night to their friends and headed up stairs. They had happily collapsed into bed and just savoured the peace. John and Steve had lived with Military rules for so long, that they truly appreciated calm times. Today had been truly special, it was a calm day, no one had been shot at and they had enjoyed some quality time with their friends. It had been a good day, John figured they could get up to mischief together some other day.

A/N I have a feeling the next story will be about General Pak's visit. Here's a question what shall I call this 'verse. I'm taking suggestions.


End file.
